


Never Far

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Halloween, Introspection, Memories, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah can't forget him; the world won't let her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lone_lilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/gifts).



Sarah was with her circle of friends, senior year, with Halloween in the air. It had become a trial to her to enjoy the festivity of the fall festival, but she would never risk offending her friends by refusing when they suggested going to the costume shop.

The Carnivale masks were hard enough to look upon, as were the princess dresses. Hardest of all was a gorgeous faux-feather cloak, part of an elaborate bird-man costume.

How could she ever escape him, when reminders were always near to her?

She did not see the owl above when they left, watching her.


End file.
